


That's the Name of the Game

by thegaysiplay



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Angst, Fluff, M/M, famous baseball player whizzer, marvin is forgetful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaysiplay/pseuds/thegaysiplay
Summary: Baseball was never Marvin's forte but sometimes you just have to ignore those shortcomings in favour of a good night. Or multiple.And Whizzer? These are the games he would play alongside baseball





	That's the Name of the Game

The ice melted into the alcohol in the man's drink he swirled it around. He was finding it more interesting than the baseball game on the TV at the bar. He had been dragged here with some colleagues from work and was regretting that choice. It lead to him being half drunk and surrounded by straight men obsessed with sport. Meanwhile Marvin Sondheim had recently accepted that he was feeling rather queer. He had taken a while to accept it but he knew he was a homo and he had to accept it and hope he can find a man to settle down with to get away from his wife, but he didn't want to lose his child. However for the time being he had been going to gay bars and getting off with men in the bathroom on a couple of occasions. Hez was ashamed of it yet he must admit that he loved the attention and pleasure. 

Marvin glanced up a the baseball game as there was a loud cheer, and saw a rather attractive man with short brown hair that had flopped onto his face from the exercise and would bounce in-front of his brown eyes that reminded him of the beautiful autumn leaves. He was entranced by the seemingly perfect man on his screen, hearing the name 'Whizzer Brown' from the commentator as he announced the man to of scored a home run and won the game. The short man shook his head and sighed, the man may look perfect but seemingly this was some sort of celebrity player and he would no way ever meet him. He could tell, though, that the pretty boy was not the typical straight, manly jock type.

\---

Marvin couldn't do it. The lies were boring and repetitive with the main one being "I love you". He didn’t not like her, he just found that he couldn't love her. The thought of having sex with her or kissing her grossed him out so he found himself getting up earlier to avoid her and coming home later. It allowed him more time to find men to pleasure him. But it did mean he saw Jason less. And that he hated. That kid was his own and he loved him despite how much Jason seemed to hate him and now his avoiding of Trina was not helping that case. 

It was another late night for Marvin. He had taken more hours to use the excuse that he was working more and didn't have time to be back for dinner. But tonight his work had finished early due to the fact that there was a power cut in the building. Instead of going home to his wife and kid, however, he was at a bar that was known to be a hangout for men wanting sex. He was sat down at the bar and had ordered his usual a few times before looking at the crop that day. No one caught his eyes instantly so he decided to down his drink and look around. As he got up and started to walk across the room a taller man bumped into him and knocked him against the wall. Looking at the man who had accidentally pushed him against the wall made his chest hurt and his breathing stopped. Quickly trying to shake the feeling off he moved to push him back with his mouth opening to yell at him but the taller man moved so he was pinned and looked down at him "Sorry about this but I think I won the prize. "He said smirking down at him. Marvin blinked in surprise before recomposing himself and getting a proper look at the man. His slightly tipsy brain shouted at him that he had seen him before but Marvin decided that he’d drunk too much to know.

"If you won the prize then what did I win?" The shorter replied after a second with a similar smirk falling on his face. Suddenly the stranger pulled him over to the bathrooms and moved him into a stall "Don’t want to be seen. People may speculate" He clarified seeing the confused expression on the fashion less man. The confusion didn’t clear much but he didn't care anymore when he felt the lips of the other against his own. He ignored the flutter he felt feeling as if he was in a movie and it was the big cliché. He just assumed it was the alcohol. Marvin allowed his lips to react to the other man's like he had done with other men before. And also like before he let it go much further. But after some not so innocent kissing the taller man grabbed his hand again "Shall we take this to yours?" He asks. Marvin felt guilt clawing away at his throat and quickly shook his head "Uh- Well you see it-it's... its being renovated right now!" He said suddenly letting the lie slip out as he received a sceptical look. After a second or two of hesitation and thinking the man muttered "We can go to mine." He said poking his head out the room before rushing out and dragging a confused Marvin along behind him quickly. Soon enough they were outside and the other went around the back where Marvin saw a car parked. 

Letting the man open the door for him Marvin raised his eyebrows "I have got a brain and can walk and open a door myself" He mumbled getting in and watching as the man rolled his eyes before closing the door. After belting up they quickly set off. Impatience on both of the men's faces and bodies. "You realise you are taking me to your house and you don't even know my name" Marvin pointed out, finally breaking the slightly awkward silence between the two. "Oh, uh yeah I was just waiting for you to realise and tell me it" the other responded raising his eyebrows and looking over to him slightly before looking back at the road. "Yeah I can tell." Marvin replied rolling his eyes before saying "Marvin" and looking to the other man. He seemed to hesitate for a second before saying "Whizzer" and glancing over to Marvin who furrowed his brows for a second sure that he had heard the name before but couldn't pin it so just shrugged "Suits you" He says nonchalantly hearing a small chuckle from the man he now knew to be Whizzer. "What's that meant to mean?" He asked with a smirk on his face as the former replied "You know. Unique?" He states but it comes out more as a question. Whizzer shakes his head as e pulls up to a moderate house quickly pulling Marvin in and continuing what was happening at the bar.

\---

As Marvin woke up in the morning expecting an alarm he suddenly realised where he was. "Shit!" He whispered out and sat up before wincing at the headache he had and the dull ache in his body. Moving to get his clothes he falls out of bed waking up the other man in the bed. Wracking his brain for his name he felt his breath hitch. Whizzer. He could now remember hearing that a month or so ago on that dumb baseball game he watched. Standing up and grabbing his clothes his looks back to Whizzer Brown who was lying awake in bed now looking at Marvin. "Going so soon?" He teased as Marvin started to get changed feeling like he should face the other way despite what they did anyway "Yeah I was meant to meet my friend yesterday night" He flat out lied not wanting to admit the truth "Mhmm." He heard and could also seem to hear the smirk from the others face. "Maybe you should remember to take off your wedding ring next time you try that." Marvin was in the middle of putting on his trousers as he heard that and froze on his one leg, glancing down at his hand "fuck." He muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month ago but cause I found it and want to keep this going here is the first chapter. hopefully my later chapters will be better? Also I will probably make them a bit longer.
> 
> Also thanks to @whizzer.hoeing.down on instagram for reading through and making sure it makes sense!


End file.
